My Bittersweet Valentine
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Mana always sticks to her traditions, much to the chargrin of those around her.


Mana stirred the melted chocolate in the mixing bowl. She lifted her head when she heard the door open.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki cried from upstairs.

Mana's heart leapt as she stared at the door. She looked down at the bowl, dropping the spoon and picking it up. She looked around and opened the cupboard. She stepped onto the kitchen from the chair she was on and reached up to hide the bowl on the top shelf.

"Mana, Kaname-sama's here!"

Mana froze and turned when she saw Yuki drag Kaname into the kitchen. They widened their eyes.

"Mana, watch out!" Kaname exclaimed.

Mana gasped as she slipped and fell. Kaname ran and caught her. They fell as the bowl of chocolate spilled over them and landed with a smash behind Kaname. Yuki gasped as they fell, Mana landing on Kaname's lap. The older twin covered her mouth as her younger sister stared up at Kaname with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Kaname blinked as he wiped some chocolate off his face. He tasted it and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Mana's bottom lip wobbled.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed and burst into tears.

Kaname shushed her as Kaien ran in, asking about the commotion. Kaname froze, hands on Mana's shoulders and eyes fixed on the older man. Kaien adjusted his glasses.

"Kaname-kun?" he said slowly. "Why is my baby Mana crying?"

Kaname jumped to his feet with Mana in his arms and bolted out of the kitchen. Kaien began shouting after him as he headed to the front door, grabbing Mana's coat before running out of the house. Mana was slung over his shoulder, watching the house disappear as he ran through the snow. The last thing she saw before Kaname dashed into the woods was Kaien's silhouette, shaking a fist at Kaname.

Eventually, Kaname set her down and helped her put her coat on. Mana sniffed as he buttoned it up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled and Kaname cooed, cupping her face.

"Mana, it's fine," he said.

He carefully peeled some hardened chocolate off her face. He held it to her lips. Mana's lip wobbled and she ate the piece of chocolate. Kaname smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and Mana shook her head.

"But…" she mumbled in between her sniffs. "I ruined the chocolates I was going to give you and Papa!"

"Oh, darling, ssh…" Kaname cooed as he wiped her tears away. "It's alright, it's alright, ssh…"

He peeled some chocolate off his face and nibbled it with a smile.

"It's good," he said. "And we can make the chocolates later."

He peeled a spot of chocolate off Mana's nose and held it to her lips. Mana's lips wobbled and she smiled slightly. She ate the chocolate. Kaname smiled wider and ruffled her hair.

"We should get back and clean up," he whispered.

Mana giggled and pulled some chocolate out of his hair. She giggled more and popped it into her mouth. Kaname chuckled as he stood up, taking her hand.

"Looks like I need to clean up too," he said.

Mana giggled as they walked back to the house.

* * *

Mana poked her head in the living room and smiled. Zero was on the sofa, curled up and staring at the clutter of cookery magazines on the coffee table. Mana had successfully sweet-talked Kaien into buying a few that specialised in chocolate making. Now Zero was here, it meant she had a new taste tester.

Mana approached Zero and sat next to him. He didn't glance at her, even when she smiled and held a small box to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zero-nii."

Zero glared at her and her smile faltered. She held the box out a little closer and he turned away.

"I don't like sweets."

Mana's smile fell and she lowered the box. She glanced at the coffee table, nibbling her lip.

She perked up when she heard the door open and placed the box on the table in front of Zero.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki exclaimed from the staircase.

Mana dashed into the kitchen. She heard Yuki welcome Kaname into the house as she picked up a box from the kitchen table.

"Mana, Kaname-sama's here."

Mana turned to see Kaname as he came into the kitchen. She held the box out to him with a bright smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kana-kun," she said.

Kaname beamed as he accepted the chocolate, kissing her hands. Yuki dashed to the fridge and pulled out her box of chocolates.

"Please, Kaname-sama," she said as she held her box to him. "Accept my feelings too."

Kaname smiled as he took the box from Yuki.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed the top of her head then kissed Mana's head. "You two are simply angels."

Yuki giggled and Mana blushed. Mana blinked as she spotted Zero storming upstairs. She frowned slightly but pushed it aside as Kaname opened Yuki's box to examine her curiously shaped chocolates.

"Did you make these yourself, Yuki?" he asked as he turned it around.

"Yes!" Yuki said with a bright smile. "I can make chocolates by myself!"

"I'd like to beg to differ, Yuki-nee," Mana said with a frown.

Yuki folded her arms and glared at Mana as Kaname popped the chocolate in his mouth. Kaname chewed slowly as Yuki stared up at him eagerly. He smiled at her.

"It's better than last year's," he said and Mana covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

Yuki's eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama!" she said and elbowed Mana who struggled to hide her laugh.

Mana breathed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You know, I can help you make them, Yuki-nee," she said and Yuki shook her head.

"They're not too hard to make," she said. "And I'm sure Kaname-sama would prefer it if I made them by myself and from the heart."

"There's from the heart and there's burning most of the chocolate," Mana mumbled.

She giggled as Yuki slapped her shoulder and Kaname closed Yuki's box.

"I followed the instructions in the magazine just fine!" she said. "Just like you!"

"Oh, Yuki-nee," Mana sighed. "There's following the instructions correctly and then there's following the instructions incorrectly."

"I followed them correctly!"

"You left the kitchen and left the chocolate melting for too long."

"Because Zero said he'd help me with my maths homework."

Mana's jaw dropped.

"You don't leave the kitchen when you're cooking something ever!" she said with a raised voice.

"Now, girls," Kaname said as he put the boxes on the table and placed his hands on their heads. "How about you tell me what you've been up to since my last visit?"

The sisters gave each other a look before smiling up at him. Mana followed them to the living room, paused by the staircase and looked up. She nibbled her lip before going into the living room and listening to Yuki's excited chatter.

* * *

The Day Class girls were beside themselves. Mana was at one place to another, breaking up scuffles and reminding a good portion of the girls that they owed her favours for the cooking classes. It was exhausting.

After pulling Mai off poor Hikari, Mana took a break, leaving Yuki and Zero pushing the girls back. She delved into her pocket and brought out a lollipop.

"Now's not the time to be eating sweets!" Yuki yelled as she spotted her.

"I need sugar to keep my energy!" Mana barked as she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

"You'll get fat!" Zero barked back.

Mana took the lollipop out to stick her tongue out then popped it back in. The gates opened and the girls' screaming grew in volume. Mana clapped her hands and half of them piped down.

"Ladies!" she called. "Please respect the Night Class, keep yourselves in an orderly fashion and stay calm!"

Most of the girls bustled behind the stands, forming small crowds with their boxes of chocolates at the ready. Mana turned to the gates and pointed her lollipop at the Night Class.

"Night Class, remember your boundaries!"

Kaname, who was at the front of the class as always, blinked at her then smiled. He led the class out from the Moon Dormitories, paused by her and ruffled her hair.

"Will I get chocolates from you and Yuki again?" he asked.

Mana glanced at Kaname's fan club who were giving her dirty looks. She looked away and nibbled her lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the time," she murmured. "I'm sure Yuki-nee has some though…"

Kaname looked saddened.

"Oh, that's a shame," he said before walking away. "I was looking forward to them."

Mana sighed softly. She turned her head sharply when Hanabusa began flirting with his fangirls and rushed over when the topic of blood types came into question.

"Aidou!" she barked whilst waving her lollipop at him. "No talking, just accept the chocolates and move on!"

"Ick!" Hanabusa backed away. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Mana rolled her eyes and stuck the lollipop back in her mouth.

"Just take the chocolates," she said. "Naomi really worked hard with hers."

Naomi went red and held her box out to Hanabusa. Hanabusa turned away from Mana and cooed over the decorative box. Mana saw a box being thrown and spotted Kaname catching it after Zero lobbed it at him. Yuki went red and began punching Zero. Mana raised her eyebrows.

"And you lot!" Zero barked when Yuki stopped to catch her breath. "Show's over! Get back to your dorms!"

Hanabusa was dragged to the school building by Akatsuki as the girls fled. Yuki walked off to start patrols and Zero approached Mana. Mana ducked as he attempted to snatch the lollipop.

"It's bad for your teeth!" he said and tried again.

"My lollipop, get your own," Mana grumbled as she jumped away from him.

"You'll get diabetes."

Mana grabbed his hands when he tried again and pushed him back. They pushed against each other, their eyes locked.

"You're overreacting," Mana said. "It's just a lollipop and I keep fit!"

"You need to cut down, your sister's worried about you."

Mana pouted and pushed Zero away.

"Oh, before I forget."

Mana fumbled in her pocket and held a box out to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Zero stared at it then scowled.

"You know I don't like sweets," he said.

"I still make them for you and Papa every year," Mana sighed as she grabbed his hand and placed the box into it. "Besides, I found the darkest chocolate possible, ninety percent! Hope that's bitter enough for you."

She winced, making a disgusted face.

"It was absolutely horrible to taste test," she muttered before storming off.

* * *

Patrols over, Mana was getting very sleepy. She walked down the moonlit corridors, yawning and fiddling with her gloves. She rubbed her eyes and turned the corner. She gasped as she bumped into someone and looked up to see Kaname. Kaname smiled.

"Mana, I'm happy to be able to catch you alone."

"Actually, me too," Mana said as she fumbled in her pockets.

She smiled as she found the box and presented it to him.

"Don't think for one second that I'd leave you out," she said and Kaname smiled.

He took the box and took the glove off one of her hands to kiss it. He kissed her forehead, placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her closer. He embraced her tightly and Mana got a nose full of roses. He caressed her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"You are too precious," he whispered and Mana's face went red.

"Um…"

Kaname squeezed her tighter. Mana raised her arms and gripped the back of his jacket.

"Kana-kun?"

Kaname sighed.

"What will I do with you?" he asked, twirling her hair with his fingers. "The way you smile at me, present me with these chocolates…"

Mana held her breath when he squeezed her tighter.

"Kana, can't…"

Kaname loosened his grip and pulled away. He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"Forgive me," he said as Mana caught her breath, looking out of the window. "Mana, I…"

He paused and snapped his head to the side, glaring down the corridor. Mana followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"Kana?"

Kaname gripped her shoulders then sprinted down the corridor. Mana spluttered and ran after him.

"Kana, wait!"

Mana followed him down the corridors and to a staircase. She saw blood in the moonlight and covered her mouth when she saw Yuki holding her neck, staring at Zero who had blood around his mouth. They looked up to see Kaname, Yuki looking relieved and Zero looking angry.

"Yuki-nee!"

Mana ran down the stairs and Kaname grabbed her arm.

"Be careful," he said as he glared at Zero.

Mana glanced at Zero before holding her hand out to Yuki. Yuki went up the stairs, taking Mana's hand and letting her look at the bite.

Kaname took a step down and Zero snarled. Mana snapped her head to him and grabbed Pearl Beauty.

"Zero!"

She cracked Pearl Beauty as Zero lunged for Kaname. Yuki gasped as Mana grabbed Pearl Beauty's cord and slammed it into Zero's chest, pushing him against the wall. Zero jerked as the cord let out a spark of energy and Mana drove it up to his neck. He panted, looking down at her with glowing red eyes. Mana caught her breath as she pulled back and he stayed.

"Zero, when…?"

Zero glowered at Kaname before running away.

"Zero, wait!" Mana exclaimed as she chased after him.

"Mana, be careful!"

Mana withdrew Pearl Beauty and chased Zero out of the school building.

She chased him down to the stables, catching her breath by the entrance. White Lily snorted and glared at her when she stepped in. She nickered at Mana and Mana fumbled in her pockets. She pulled out a sugar cube and let her eat it. The mare calmed down and backed away, letting Mana walk by and see Zero curled up on a pile of straw.

"Zero?"

Zero looked up at her, eyes wide. His hands were smeared with Yuki's blood, his face a little cleaner than before. He still had some spots of blood around his lips.

Mana slowly approached him and knelt before him. She sighed, fumbled in her pockets and pulled out a box of pocky. Zero rolled his eyes as she opened it and stuck a stick in her mouth.

"How much do you carry around?" he asked and Mana shrugged, offering him one.

He shook his head and Mana shrugged again, sitting next to him. Zero glanced at her.

"I'm dangerous."

Mana waved Pearl Beauty's handle.

"So am I."

Zero rubbed his neck. Mana glanced at him.

"Zero, how long have you been a vampire?"

Zero grimaced.

"Since that night when that woman…"

He turned away from her. Mana grimaced, taking two more sticks to nibble on.

"How…?"

Zero tapped the tattoo on his neck.

"It's helped keep down the bloodlust," he muttered.

Mana nodded.

"So what happens now?" she asked. "Are you going into the Night Class?"

Zero scowled and turned away. Mana sighed and leaned back.

"It might be best for the interests of the students."

Zero shifted and Mana bowed her head.

* * *

That had been what, six months ago?

Mana shrugged to herself as she skipped across the campus.

Zero was admitted into the Night Class, despite his disgust and Yuki's protests. Kaname was very insistent and Mana had to agree. She didn't want to risk him taking another bite out of Yuki, or her. Of course, it didn't stop her older twin from donating her blood when Zero's body began rejecting the blood supplements.

Mana paused when the first snowflakes crossed her vision. She looked up at the dark sky and raised a hand to catch some of the snowflakes. She smiled.

It was snowing when she and Yuki had first met Kaname.

Mana spun around, the snowflakes melting in her hand. She giggled as she lowered her hand and fumbled in her pocket. She pulled out some bubble gum, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. She chewed and blew a large pink bubble.

"Mana!"

It popped and Mana spun around with wide eyes. She sucked the gum back in when she spotted Zero running towards her.

"Zero?"

Zero grabbed her shoulders and looked around.

"You haven't been around Kuran, have you?"

"Kana?" Mana said with a frown. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the other day…"

"Mana?"

Zero's grip tightened and Mana winced. She turned her head and saw Kaname emerge from the shadows.

"Kana!"

Mana flinched as Zero brought her closer and heard Bloody Rose's safety being clicked off.

"Stay back."

Mana's eyes widened when she saw blood dotted around Kaname's lips.

"Kana?"

Kaname glared at Zero as he crossed over to them, stopping a few feet away.

"Mana, are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't come any nearer," Zero snarled.

Mana stumbled as Zero held her closer, his hand clutching the back of her jacket.

"Mana, come here."

Mana glanced up at Zero and tugged on his jacket.

"Zero?"

"No!"

Zero glowered at Kaname.

"He turned Yuki," he said and Mana's eyes widened. "I won't let him do the same to you. I can't!"

"Mana, I want to spend eternity with you," Kaname said as he held his hand out. "Yuki needed to know the truth. She was going mad with the hallucinations and nightmares. Now it's your turn. You asked for the truth, I will give it to you."

Mana's heart leapt and her cheeks grew warm.

"Like hell," Zero snapped.

"Wait, Zero," Mana said as she tugged on his jacket. "I…"

"You don't know what you'll be getting into, Mana!"

Mana hissed as Zero gripped her hair with her jacket.

"He's been tiptoeing around you, keeping your past a secret from you and Yuki. Making Yuki suffer because he didn't give her the answers and chose you over her."

"This is Mana's decision, Kiryu," Kaname said. "Let her make it."

Zero tightened his grip on Mana and shot at Kaname. Kaname dodged the bullet as Mana screamed. Zero grabbed Mana's wrist and began dragging her away.

"Zero, wait!" Mana cried as she struggled.

Zero tightened his hold and Mana looked up at him with tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

She reached under her skirt and grabbed Pearl Beauty. Zero glanced at her from the corner of his eye and let go of her. They stopped and she held Pearl Beauty's handle out, thumb poised over the button which would led the cord out.

"Zero, I choose him," she said and Zero's face fell.

"Mana, he lied to you!"

"I trust him!"

Mana's lip wobbled. She chewed a couple more times on her gum.

"I love him."

Zero opened his mouth and paused. Mana jumped as hands were placed on her shoulders. She felt lips kiss the side of her head.

"I love you too, Mana."

Mana sucked in a sharp breath. She stepped back and sighed as Kaname embraced her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Mana landed on the damp grass after being thrown across the forest clearing. She jumped to her feet and glared at Rido as he raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and blood whips shot across the distance between them and snatched Mana's wrists. Mana struggled with them and dug her heels into the ground.

"What are you hoping to achieve, sweetheart?" Rido asked tauntingly. "You can't fight me. You know nothing about your abilities."

Mana pulled against the blood whips as she was dragged closer and closer to her uncle. Rido smirked and tugged, making her stumble and close the distance. Rido let the blood whips release her, snap back into his body and hooked an arm around her. He grabbed Mana's chin, tilted it up and stared into her eyes.

"I can teach you," he purred as Mana tried to push him away. "I can help you adjust to our world."

He let her chin go and stroked her cheek.

"Submit to me or I will eat you," he said with a malicious grin.

Mana pushed one hand against his chest and gripped his wrist with the other. She tried to twist herself out of his grip but he tightened his hold.

"No?" Rido cooed as he tilted his head. "Pity."

Mana headbutted him but it didn't do much other than give her a headache. Rido laughed as she swayed. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back, looming over her.

"Are you hoping for your knight in shining armour?" he taunted. "Or your perfect prince?"

Mana glanced into the darkness from the corner of her eye.

"Knight is good," she said and Rido frowned.

A gunshot rang out in the dawn and Rido roared, dropping Mana and recoiling with a hole in his shoulder. He glared at Zero as he stepped into the clearing with a smoking Bloody Rose aimed at him. He charged for him with a roar and Zero shot again. The second shot finished Rido off, turning him into crystallised dust.

Mana let out a long sigh and fell onto her back, staring at the sky. She paused as she heard Zero reload and propped herself up to see him aiming for her.

"Zero?!"

She bit her lip when he shoved the barrel closer. She stared up at him with watery eyes, gripping the grass. Her eyes wandered to Zero's spare hand that gripped a decorative box. Her heart leapt.

"I…"

She winced and closed her eyes as Zero stepped closer, the barrel of Bloody Rose glinting in the dawn's light.

"Kiryu."

Mana let out a soft breath when she heard Kaname's voice. She opened one eye and saw Kaname behind Kiryu.

"So, you'd kill the girl you love."

Zero let out a growl, nearly crushing the chocolate box. Mana stared at it.

"You'd be willing to kill her in front of the one she chose."

Mana saw Zero grit his teeth.

"But will you risk killing her in front of her sister?"

Zero's eyes widened.

"Could you bear the idea of Yuki hating you? You love her too, don't you?"

Zero withdrew Bloody Rose and Mana spotted Yuki emerging from the woods. Zero turned away as Yuki ran to Mana and flung her arms around her.

"Mana, you're alright!" she cried and Mana hugged her back.

"Forget about me, are you alright?" Mana asked.

Yuki began crying and Mana watched Zero leave. She sighed as Yuki sat back, wiping her eyes. She fumbled in her pocket, found a toffee, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. Yuki widened her eyes.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"I used up a lot of energy, Yuki-nee," Mana said with a shrug. "I need it."

Kaname chuckled as he approached them and helped them up. He ruffled their hair and kissed Mana's head.

* * *

Mana packed the boxes of chocolates with her daughter, Sachiko, standing on the chair next to her. Sachiko smiled as she finished putting the crudely made chocolates into their equally crudely made boxes.

"Done!" she said with a bright smile.

Mana smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Do you remember which one is for who?"

Sachiko's smile dropped as she stared at the three boxes. She hummed, cupping her chin.

"That one's for Papa," she said whilst pointing to a box, "that's for Ryu-nii and that's for Riku-nii!"

"Well, better label them," Mana suggested as she wrapped a ribbon around one of her boxes. "Check on the table, there should be some empty labels."

Sachiko slipped off her chair and went over to the table. She sat down, grabbed the pen nearby and began scribbling names on three labels. Mana smiled as she picked up one of the labels she had prepared earlier, addressing Kaname, and attached it to the ribbon. She took the box to the fridge and placed it on the top shelf.

"Done!" Sachiko chimed as she grabbed the labels then rushed back to the boxes.

She tied them up to each box and grinned happily.

"Why don't you run along and wash up?" Mana suggested as she wiped some chocolate off Sachiko's cheek.

"I don't want to," Sachiko pouted.

Mana hummed and tapped her chin.

"Well, maybe if you washed up, I could prepare something nice for dinner," she suggested.

She leaned a little closer to Sachiko.

"How about chili ramen?" she whispered.

Sachiko's eyes sparkled.

"OK, Mama!"

Mana giggled as she dashed out of the kitchen. Mana looked at the other boxes on the counter and approached them.

She took one label, addressing Kaien and attached it to the purple box. She picked it up and pictured Kaien's overenthusiastic reaction. She wondered if Yuki still sent him chocolates or something else to commemorate Valentine's Day.

Giggling, she put Kaien's box to the side. She took the last label, addressing Zero, and attached it to the green box. She picked the box up, staring at it with a sombre look.

"Why do you still make chocolates for him?"

Mana turned and saw Kaname at the doorway. She hid the box behind her back as he approached her.

"I…"

"It's been ten years, Mana. You haven't heard from nor seen him."

Mana sighed as she took the box out and looked down at it again.

"He's my brother," she said. "I can't leave him out."

"He was going to kill you."

Mana shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't have," she said. "I don't believe he would have pulled that trigger."

Kaname took the box out of her hands and placed it on the counter. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up.

"Remember who's been there for you," he said and Mana's lip wobbled.

"Kana…"

Kaname pressed his lips to Mana's and embraced her. Mana gasped for breath when they parted and he combed his fingers through her hair.

"I want to celebrate Valentine's Day a little early," he said.

Mana's face went bright red.

"Huh? But it's the middle of the day!"

Kaname shrugged and Mana averted her eyes.

"And the children and staff are in the house!"

"It's called locking the doors," Kaname chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"A-a-and I have to prepare dinner!" Mana squeaked as he untied her apron. "Kana, please!"

"Have the chefs prepare it," Kaname whispered.

"No, I promised, KANA!"

Kaname laughed as Mana shoved him off her and she fanned herself.

"Don't you have work?!" she barked at him.

"All done for the day," Kaname said with a smirk.

Mana sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What's gotten into you?"

Kaname leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. Mana sighed and waved him off.

"I just need to post these boxes and start clearing this up," she said as she waved to the boxes then to the mess.

"Let the staff do it," Kaname shrugged.

"No."

Mana flicked his nose and grabbed the boxes.

"Take a cold shower, I need to start preparing dinner after cleaning this up."

Kaname followed her to the sink, placing his hands on her hips.

"Just let the staff prepare it," he whispered. "You're queen here."

Mana looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Dear husband, you're making me think that you don't like my cooking."

"Not at all," Kaname said. "But you've been in here all day, surely you'd like a break?"

"I like cooking," Mana giggled whilst rolling her eyes and putting the mixing bowls in to soak. "Why don't you spend some time with your sons? Maybe help Sachi clean up?"

Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, kissing her head.

"But I want to spend some time with you."

Mana sighed as she glared at the window in front of her.

"Kana, I swear I'll spend all of tomorrow with you," she said. "That is, if you give me some space."

Kaname sighed as he pulled away.

"We should go away for a holiday," he suggested. "Just the two of us."

Mana turned around, shaking the suds off her hands.

"As long as it's China," she said. "I want to try the cuisine there."

"By cuisine, you mean sweets," Kaname said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Mana shrugged and smirked. "Now go."

She waved him away and Kaname sighed, leaving the kitchen. She shook her head and resumed washing the cooking utensils.

Half an hour later, she took the boxes of chocolates and headed to the lobby.

"Oh, Seiren!" she said as she spotted her. "Seiren, could you drop these off to the post office?"

Seiren held her hands out and took the boxes with a nod. She glanced at Zero's box.

"Kiryu hasn't been in touch for a while," she said and Mana grimaced.

"He's probably busy, Seiren. I don't expect him to reply."

Seiren shifted and lowered her head.

"What are you hoping for, Mana-sama?"

Mana glanced at the chocolates and shrugged.

"He's my brother. This is a tradition I've stuck to for what, fifteen years? I don't intend to stop."

Seiren nodded and bowed.

"I won't be long."

Mana smiled at her as she left the manor. She fumbled in her pockets, pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. She turned and headed back into the kitchen.

She nearly choked on the lollipop when she saw someone leap out of the kitchen window. She only caught a glimpse but she swore she saw silver hair. A white box was now on the table. Mana checked the label. Her heart leapt when she recognised the handwriting.

 _They're called White Rabbits._

Mana opened the box and saw white sweets wrapped in rice paper. She took her lollipop out, took picked up one of the sweets and popped it in her mouth. She grimaced at the bittersweet taste it left in her mouth.


End file.
